kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Doc Kermit Frogglegg
Doc Kermit Frogglegg, simply referred to as "Doc", is the time-traveling frog from the town of Edgehedge, who lives amongst the Troopari. He is capable of time traveling without the use of a time machine, and can also take others through time. Doc Kermit Frogglegg is also very experienced with the Dimensional Backtravel Diamonds. Doc was also responsible for the revival of everyone who died on Nicole Yazawa's 14th birthday, along with preventing Minako Aino's death and causing Brittany to join Sgt. Frog's Lonely Hearts Club Band. As a result of his altering of the timeline, Doc is the only one that knows about the deaths. He also traveled back in time to prevent Snowball, Sunset Peach and Grace Yazawa's deaths, after learning that Romell missed them. He is the father of Doc Kermit Frogglegg Jr and is best friends with Gruffalo Dawson. Abilities Doc Kermit Frogglegg is able to teleport himself and others through time without the use of a portal or time machine. He is able to transport to any time period he chooses, and to any location. In addition to his vast scientific knowledge, Doc is extremely powerful, able to defeat Noitatocoh and all his Rahkshi and Bohrok in seconds. Doc Kermit Frogglegg is unable to die. It's assumed he's been alive since the original war against Underhut and the Troopari 30,000 years before the events of Trooper Village Stories. History Background Classic Kirby Doc's first appearance. He stated that he was from the future no he's from the present day, and showed Steve that Gruffalos were haunted in the past, and that Pikmin will be the predators of Bulborbs in the future. Trooper Village Stories Doc was a major ally in the Underhut Arc, helping citizens of Trooper Village and Egdehedge defeat Underhut. He also told them about the Dimensional Backtravel Diamonds. He had a son at some point. Twig & Pik-pik Doc briefly appeared in the episode "Twig & Pik-pik: Da Random Adventure!", realising he was in the wrong show and teleporting away, confusing Twig. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Doc traveled back to August 28th 2019 to prevent the deaths of everyone who died on Nicole's birthday. He notices that Dadsuki and Brittany about to kill Minako Aino, and quickly knocks both of them out and teleports away with Minako. On August 29th 2019, Dadsuki arrives in Trooper Village, and is moments away from killing Steve, Olivia, and Noah. However, Doc comes out of nowhere and knocks out Dadsuki, saving their lives. He then watches Dadsuki get killed by Mayor R Bulborb and Nicole. After seeing Kirby Bulborb giving Nicole a Papyrus plush, Doc travels to 2029. He is pleased to find that Mayor R Bulborb and everyone else that the Agents of Dadsuki killed were still alive, and then returns to Edgehedge. Doc is later asked by Romell to bring Snowball and Sunset Peach back to life. He does this by taking Snowball, Sunset, Romell and Grace Yazawa to The Distant Spring before the arrival of Ashley Buu and Majin Buu. As a result of Doc's actions, all four of them are brought back to life, but it also unintentionally causes the deaths of Sans and Papyrus. He decides to not effect the past anymore, not wanting any other characters to die. Doc and his son then meet Gruffalo Dawson Jr, the son of lifelong friend Gruffalo Dawson. Character creation Background Doc Kermit Frogglegg was named after Doc Emmett Brown, one of the main characters in the Back To The Future trilogy. He was also inspired by Kermit, the mascot and main character of The Muppets who was also featured as a main character in Cute Mario Bros. It was both of these characters that inspired Peter Tagg to add Kermit to his series, and thus Doc Kermit Frogglegg was born. Doc was one of the original characters and appeared in The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie, introducing himself to Steve as a "slightly mad inventor". Since then, he has become a reoccurring supporting character in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Trivia * He is just Kermit from The Muppets but as a scientist. * Originally, in Steve Still Sucks, Doc Kermit Frogglegg was going to be voiced by MINJAK, but Peter decided to do them last-minute as Patrick kept taking the mac, making MINJAK unable to send the lines. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Classic Kirby Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Living Characters Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Classic Kirby Origins Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Griffin Street Category:Immortal Characters Category:Twig & Pik-pik Characters Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:High Body Count Category:Original Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Amphitubers Category:Characters created in 2012 Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters Category:Joseph's Group Category:The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie Characters Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:Living Characters from Classic Kirby Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Deleted Scenes Characters